Untitled Female John Watson story
by The Revampire
Summary: Series redone with a female John. Uses series episodes, but does not follow the timeline. Some original content as well. First person pov.


**Disclaimer: Don't own characters, don't make any money off this**

First person pov. Follows other characters' pov.

Wrote it because I liked the idea and haven't come across it before. Sharing in case it interests someone.

Will only continue this if it's wanted. Otherwise, I'm cool keeping this one to myself. Wro

* * *

 ***Irene***

I sit in my parlor, relaxing on the settee; indulging in my guilty pleasure: reading horrible romance novels. And this one is quite terrible, but it relaxes me and passes the time when I have nothing of importance to do.

Yet.

In one of the armchairs, in front of the fireplace, sits Jon. She's reading through today's newspaper. I don't know how she can; the paper can be so dreary; it would put me in a mood. But it entertains Jon - to each his, or her, own, I suppose.

Jon is my personal bodyguard. She's a tiny creature; a very odd choice for a bodyguard, but that's the brilliance of her guise. No one expects that a woman as diminutive looking as she could take on a three-hundred pound man and not sustain any injury. It amuses me greatly when _men_ see her as a delicate flower, and then get their arses handed to them by her. She is by far an _extremely_ dangerous woman, and I love her for it. And she loves me for the dangerous life I lead. We compliment each other well.

Jon _was_ an invalided Army doctor; now just ex-army, when I met her. She had been home almost eight months and was suffering from a psychosomatic limp and intermittent tremor in her left hand; both left her unable to work, and she was absolutely miserable. From what I saw, just about ready to eat a gun.

Us meeting was a beautiful happenstance.

I had gone into town one day to do a little shopping, and was roughly accosted by a dissatisfied client. He was angry that I had let _slip_ a photo of him in a risque postion to his wife when he tried to blackmail me so he didn't have to pay for my services. He was definitely aiming to hurt me, maybe even kill me; I'm sure he would have if not for Jon. That same day, Jon was in the city for her useless therapy session. After the session, on a whim, despite her limp, she had decided to just wander around the city. She then happened upon the _very_ large man assaulting me.

Jon then _ran_ over to us and started whacking the man with her cane, with _ease_. The man turned on her, and I was absolutely sure she was going to be killed by him, but it only took her just a few impressive hits and maneuvers before she had him restrained on the ground.

It doesn't need to be said that I were impressed.

After we were done with the police statement, I invited Jon to lunch, interested in finding out who this _incredible_ woman was. She relayed to me her pitiful return-to-home story, and offered a few exciting war stories. And then admitted that she was just as surprised as I was to find that her limp and tremor were suddenly absent after suffering them for nearly eight months.

With the stories of her time in the war and of her time back home, I immediately picked up on her need for danger. Risk and adrenaline were the only things absent from her life while she was home. She wasn't disabled, just shutting down. I then decided that I could keep her healthy. My life was filled with risk and danger, and I didn't like the idea of having male bodyguards; big, beefy, idiotic men - pass. However, Jon? Someone no one would expect to be able to protect herself, let alone anyone else?

She was absolutely perfect.

"Jon," I start, but she interrupts me, without looking up from her paper, "Kate's on her way up."

I smirk. "You always impress me, Heart."

She looks at me and grins as Kate enters the room with our afternoon tea.

"Have I told you how wonderful you girls are," I say, watching as Kate sets the tray down on a small table in front of me and prepares my tea.

Kate smiles at me. "Always. But why are we wonderful today?"

"Irene was going to ask me to tell you to send up tea, and I told her, before she asked, that you were already on your way up because I heard making it," Jon answers, putting down her paper and getting up to get herself some tea.

Kate grins at Jon, "Our little bunny," she says affectionately.

Jon flashes her an appreciative smile.

"You both read my mind so well," I say, pleased. "You make life much too easy," I tease.

Kate giggles. "We make a good team," she says to Jon, proudly.

Jon tips her cup at her in salute, and then goes back to her paper.

After Kate hands me my cup and prepares her own, she sits on the floor, by my legs. She sips, carefully, at her tea as she pulls out her Blackberry and starts typing on it; managing my schedule for the upcoming week, I suspect.

Kate must feel me watching her, because she turns to look at me after a few moments. I give her a loving smile and she returns it easily. She takes my hand and gently kisses it before, looking regretful, going back to what she was doing on her Blackberry.

Kate is my personal assistant. She makes sure that both my home and business run absolutely smoothly. She's a godsend, and also my lover. The most perfect lover and woman I've ever had. I'd truly be lost without her.

My phone then chimes with an email alert, and my body immediately floods with adrenaline. I've been waiting for this email all morning. I know who it's from, and what it contains. And it excites me intensely.

Kate reaches for my phone on the little table in front of us and turns to hand it to me. However, she pauses, intrigued.

"Oh, dear, you're grinning that grin that promises evil things," Kate says playfully, and Jon turns her attention to me, curiosity lighting her up.

"Hm, probably because I've finally got that email that promises evil things," I reply easily, teasingly.

Kate laughs lightly. "I'd ask, but you've already said that _this_ job doesn't concern me. Or Jon," she says with a little pout.

I move closer to her and kiss her lips. "Not 'concern', Beloved. Not in the way you mean," I explain. "It's just safer for you and Jon to know as little as possible about this job," I explain sincerely, looking at both, heartfelt. "This job has the possibility of going _very_ wrong, and I don't want either of you getting caught up in it," I say seriously.

"Isn't that _why_ I'm here, _to_ get caught up in your schemes," Jon states with a light laugh.

"And you know I can handle myself very well," Kate chimes in.

I feel heartened by their loyalty, and wish I could let them know _everything_ with this job, but I just _can't_. It's crucial that this job stay between me and my client if things should go south.

"It's complicated, darlings," I state.

Both simply nod, albeit, unhappily. Jon goes back to her paper and Kate starts typing on the Blackberry again.

I open the email; it has attachments for download, which are photos of my target: Sherlock Holmes as he exits Buckingham palace. Buckingham Palace being the signal that the job has begun. The timestamps on the photos are all from today, a few minutes ago. Moriarty is really cutting it close, but it doesn't deter me at all. I work better under pressure anyway.

This assignment was given to me by _the notorious_ James Moriarty. It's a very intricate and dangerous job, and will be the biggest job I've ever been asked to do. Nothing before or after this job will compare. I am immensely delighted. It's _also_ appealing because I'm being paid a _ridiculous_ amount of money.

"Jon," I beckon. She looks over at me. "I actually can involve you a bit. You too Kate." Jon nods and walks over to me and Kate puts down her Blackberry, giving me her full attention. "We will have a visitor today, in a few hours, I predict," I explain and show them the photos of Sherlock. "His name is Sherlock Holmes. He's a detective. A very good one. He's a part of the job, I can't say how, but he's important. _Extremely important_ ," I state, and then look at Jon sternly. "He is not to be killed. Under _any_ circumstance. You can bang him up a bit, knock him out, but he is to _never_ be _killed_. Understand?"

Jon scowls a little. "Even if he tries to kill you?" she demands.

I nod. "Jon, your ability to _simply restrain_ a man _is_ marvelous," I say matter-of-factly - pointedly.

Jon nods curtly and sighs harshly, obviously displeased at not being able to _use_ her _skills_ to _fully protect_ me.

I then add, and admit, "Besides, if you did end up killing him; with this client…being killed by Sherlock Holmes would have been _much more_ preferable."

Kate takes my hand, trying to be comforting, but I know it's really more to comfort herself.

"I'm not letting _anything_ happen to you, Irene," Jon vows.

"I trust you, Love. But promise me that Sherlock Holmes will not die by your hands," I state sternly.

Jon hesitates a moment before she finally sighs, defeated, and nods. "All right. He lives," she says somewhat bitterly. "No matter what."

I reach for and take hold of Jon's hand, kissing her knuckles. "Don't worry, Heart. It won't become that dire. I have everything under control. I promise," I soothe.

Jon gives a forced smile and withdraws her hand from me. She doesn't believe me. But that doesn't matter. I just need her to do her job. She then heads back to her chair, resuming reading the paper; settling into a sulk.

I sigh lightly, but don't dwell. I can't afford to focus on anything but the assignment right now. Besides, I'll make it up to her after. I then turn to Kate. She looks at me expectantly; she is much better at hiding her displeasure.

I grin, allowing myself to feel excited; because no matter the danger, or maybe because of it, a job is _always_ exhilarating.

Kate grins back; even if she's not completely happy with my jobs, she always feels the same rush that I do.

"I'll need time to get ready," I say.

She nods, "Long time?"

I lean over and kiss her lips. "Ages, Beloved."


End file.
